My Writer's Block
by Photo Philter
Summary: JD has writer's block. And a deadline. Can he make it in time? Just a little plotbunny I thought of, slight JD/Cox in it.


Author's Note: Just something I wrote to try to get over my writer's block...pretty much a oneshot plotbunny intended to make you smile.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't sue me.

* * *

The blank page was haunting him.

He was supposed to be writing…something. At this point in time, he couldn't even remember what. All he knew is he had to have something written before Perry got home from work.

He couldn't stick to a topic, couldn't make anything sound good. It was like he had the biggest case of writer's block in the world…

_/He looked in a mirror and saw his head had grown into a giant square. Screaming, he went to find Turk. Once he did, he got Turk to agree to do surgery on his head and remove the giant block. After that, the ideas just kept flowing…\\_

If only it were that simple.

He located his list of topics he had been making for the past month, but nothing sounded good. He tried to remember the beginnings he had written in his head while he was working, and wished once more that he had written them down instead.

He tried writing in his journal about his day, about his relationships, _anything,_ but soon found his writer's block even transferred to his journal writing.

Frustrated, JD threw the notebook across the room. He stood up and started pacing around the living room. The clock continued to count down the seconds, reminding him that he had an actual deadline to meet.

Deciding that his writer's block was most likely fueled by hunger, JD stepped into the kitchen and started making some cupcakes, followed by waffles. If anything could disintegrate the writer's block stuck in his head, the waffles would do the trick! Humming the Waffle Song, he finished making the cupcakes and set them out for Perry, and grabbed some maple syrup for his waffles.

JD then went to the couch and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels, bypassing the sports ones entirely, until he located old episodes of _The Office. _He ate his waffles while watching the reruns, trying to find some inspiration. Figuring Rowdy would want to join him, he brought the dog over to the couch, sitting him right next to his feet. Catching a whiff of the dog, JD soon realized Rowdy needed a bath. So, once he was done with his waffles, he took Rowdy into the bathroom, and started the water. He had just put the shampoo on the dog when he felt the block melt in his mind. Suddenly, he was full of ideas.

Promising Rowdy he would be right back, he flew from the room to write down these ideas before he lost them again. However, ideas soon turned to sentences, sentences morphed into paragraphs, paragraphs transformed into pages, and before he knew it, he had a story written. He checked the clock—half an hour before Perry arrived home, perfect! JD quickly logged onto the Internet, and got his story ready to be posted. Half an hour later, it was edited, posted, and ready for feedback. He had promised the people he would get his latest story out by the time his boyfriend got home, and he had delivered.

A minute later, he heard the sounds of the door unlocking. JD closed the browser, and turned in his chair, ready to greet his boyfriend.

"Hey Newbie," Perry said, entering their apartment. "Have a good day off?"

"Yeah, it was quiet enough," JD told him, standing up and stretching. "How was the hospital?"

"About the same as always—your wife butchering surgeries; Barbie trying to break the sound barrier with just her voice as well as trying to set the world record for saying the most words in a second; annoying patients who either won't die or won't listen to what I'm telling them; Lurch not doing his job—although I did hear about his new plan to torture you, and Carla being Carla…I think she managed to give ten people advice on whatever problem they were having. Not her personal best, but not a bad number either."

"Sounds like a good day then...wait, what's the Janitor's plan?" JD asked, hoping for a little bit of information so he could know what to avoid the next day.

"I'm not going to tell you," Perry replied, causing JD to frown. "But I will say that it's not the worst thing he's come up with, and I already warned him to back off of messing with you or else he'd have to deal with me. Now, I'm going to go take a shower and wash the hospital off me, and then we'll figure out something for dinner or whatever meal this would be."

JD beamed as Perry went into the bathroom, thinking how awesome it was for Perry to warn the Janitor on his behalf, when he heard Perry yell "Newbie!" from the direction of the bathroom.

He could hear Perry start to rant as he left the bathroom, and wondered why the man was so upset, until he saw what Perry had by the tail—Rowdy. When the writer's block left, he had forgotten all about the dog and his bath. Saying a silent apology to the dog, he started to listen to Perry's rant:

"—this dead dog that you _insisted _come live with us for whatever reason! And I knew I should have said no, but I knew you would have cried, because that's the kind of girl you are. So instead, I allowed you to bring this dog into the house, under the condition that you keep the dog out of my way and you acknowledge that it is a _dead dog_—meaning that this stupid dog doesn't actually do anything, or _need_ anything, like baths. I can only imagine what made you run out and leave this dog in my bathroom—was it time for your show reassuring you that just because the guy you like passed by you in the hallway, he still likes you because he leaned slightly in towards you as he walked by, or did you find that your nail was chipped so you had to cut it and then reapply your nail polish?"

JD stayed silent throughout the duration of his rant, and when Perry stopped to catch a breath, jumped in and told him, "Sorry. I had a thought that I needed to write down and I guess I just got carried away, and then I was excited about your shift being close to finished and I went ahead and made cupcakes for us. Your favorite…"

Perry looked at him, surprised, and simply said "Thanks Newbie. Just keep the dog out of my way next time," and walked off towards the kitchen for the cupcakes.

JD grinned and followed after him. He'd tell Perry about his writing habits later. When he didn't think Perry would laugh at him as hard.

* * *

I can see JD as the type to write some fanfiction of his own. Grins


End file.
